Hailey Runner
Hailey Runner was born on 4/21 6E 267 (aged 22) to Michael and Hannah Runner. She was born in Drumpf Hospital within the Drumpf Tower in the drumpf sector of the city. Her mom, a lenusian, and her dad, a joolian, were both scientists. She grew up to be a scientist as well. History Born on 6E 267 to a scientist family, she undertook the science profession as well. This would prove useful to her, as she volunteered for the Galactic Federation Empire. She volunteered in 6E 284 She would be hired 3 months later, just in time for her 18th birthday. Her assignment was to study drugs on the observation post her dad owned. Just shortly after working for 3 years on the base, something strange happened to the base after her father brought back a piece of metal from drumpf crater. The base was raided by what she called "hunks of metal" and she was forced to defend the base and evacuate. Her father and mother were killed in the incident, and she swore to figure out what happened Second Galactic War By the time of the Second Galactic War, she was assigned a new post, on the opposite side of Cyra, deep into GFE territory. The outpost overlooked Relov City. Her study was still to figure out the effects of many of the drugs, including Schools, Admentium, Pre-Admentium, and Varmets. She found a strange hunk of metal brought to her by one of her scientists it looked familiar, and she studied it. One week later, the likes of Major Major, Speedy Mcqueen, and Timothy_Sasha_Mopar, came to the outpost after crashing a few hundred miles away from the base. On the rainy day they came, she knew what the drugs were made out of, and explained to Mopar about them, but he asked about the metal piece. Just 5 minutes before he arrived, Davin Hue ordered Hailey to order Mopar to mine out the Drumpf Crater, and so she did. While Tim was mining it, she made her big discovery that the drugs all had one antidote that needed to be made, but before she could figure out how, or what, she had to go check out the Marker in Drumpf Crater. She boarded her ship, and went to the crater in one and a half hours, and got to the marker. She investigated the marker, but it was attacked. She had to defend, but ran out of ammo pretty quickly, and was jailed. On Jool inside the PCL Jail, she was forced to do manual labour. She was beaten, but just in time of almost being raped, Scott Manley and John Paul Jones rushed in to save her. She grabbed a gun, and lead the gun team through the tunnels and out the mountain the base was situated on. She then went to Cyra to study the marker more undercover. While undercover she gets caught, and has to fight her way through the lines of enemies. She ran for 13 hours before being rescued by PCL ships. She was confused, but they explained to her that they're in a temporary alliance. She went with it, and conducted more studies on the marker while being a Rebel to the current empire and supported Davin Hue's rebellion. After researching the marker, she was jailed by the PCL because the alliance was over. Before being executed, the ship she was on was infiltrated. Being Jailed with Smoker, a spy pilot, Bladefury helped them escape. To her surprise, she sneaked out and got to Davin's team just in time to figure out what the marker actually is. It was to her calculations, and was accurate. She came to the final battle preparations meeting and laughed as the emperor was shot, she had a secret dread for the man. She served aboard Davin's ship which was inevitably destroyed. It is unknown what is of her now Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters